Boda Forzada
by Idamaria
Summary: Ella no quería estar allí, pero le demostraria a todos especialmente a cierto Hyüga que ella cumplía sus misiones sin importar nada más.
1. La Boda

Bueno, por aquí con otra historia... descubrí que la tenía escrita cuando revise mis cuadernos donde suelo escribir... y me encontré otro montón de historias que debo terminar y publicar n_n

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así el NejiTen ya sería oficial

Disfruten

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

No se reconocía a sí misma, era una completa desconocida. La situación en la que se encontraba se la había buscado ella y aun así no pudo evitar sentirse extraña.

Intento esbozar una sonrisa y la extraña en el espejo le devolvió una mueca torcida, bien, eso no era una sonrisa, tenía que sonreír y lucir feliz como fuera, después de todo la novia debía estar alegre en su boda.

Observó por última vez a la persona en el espejo, tenía el cabello recogido en un moño demasiado elaborado como para haberlo realizado sola y estaba vestida con un elegante kimono blanco con bordados del mismo color que eran solo para darle relieve y demostrar lo fino del traje, el obi era blanco también, dándole a su atuendo el aspecto que debía, el de ser una mujer "pura" o mejor dicho, el de una mujer que no había sido "tocada". Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Llamaron a la puerta y supo que era el momento en que la función debía empezar, puede que no lograra fingir ser una novia feliz, pero al menos haría que nadie notara lo mal que le estaba sentando eso, el peso que aumentaba a cada minuto. Con calma avanzo hacia la puerta y la abrió, saludando levemente a la muchacha que la acompañaba y empezando a caminar hacia el altar con la cabeza en alto, como si realmente perteneciera a ese lugar.

Las grandes puertas dobles se abrieron, revelando un salón gigantesco con demasiada gente reunida, aunque eso era de esperarse, no todos los días se casaba el hijo del gran señor feudal. Observo atenta todos los rostros que pudo mientras empezaba a avanzar hacia la parte delantera, finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, un par de ojos blancos fijos en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Esa mirada le decía que se detuviera, diera media vuelta y corriera de regreso a casa, pero ella no iba a renunciar, ella era una kunoichi en todo el sentido de la palabra y no iba a abandonar su última misión. La intensidad de su mirada se hizo mayor, y eso la hizo romper el contacto visual, recordando que él la había tratado como si no valiera, empezó a caminar un poco más rápido hacia el altar. El camino fue corto, y finalmente estuvo frente a la persona con quien se casaría.

Por primera vez desde que llego a ese lugar analizo realmente la apariencia de su futuro esposo, era alto, no muy acuerpado pero no exactamente flaco, con el cabello rubio y unos ojos color miel, definitivamente no era feo… _apariencia_, ella jamás la había tenido en cuenta, pero debía agradecer que él fuera un poco atractivo.

Unas palabras recitadas de memoria por el juez presente y fue momento de firmar la hoja frente a ella. Ahora si era oficial, estaba casada con Yoshida Toshio el hijo del gran feudal y su misión acababa de ser cumplida, así mismo acababa de despedirse para siempre del mundo ninja. La máscara que se obligó a fingir se resquebrajo por un momento, mientras su esposo rozaba levemente sus labios en un corto beso que daba por terminada la ceremonia.

¿Cuánta gente había en ese lugar? Al caminar rumbo al salón donde se realizaría la cena todos los felicitaban y la abrazaban deseándoles muchísima suerte y uno que otro comento que esperaba oír pronto noticias sobre niños. Su máscara se encontraba intacta, al igual que la siempre usaba el Hyüga, no dejaba traslucir ninguna emoción ante los sucesos.

Entraron a un salón enorme y tomaron su lugar en una mesa al frente de todos los asistentes, una cena ligera y unas palabras de su suegro indicaron que era la hora en que los recién casados bailaban por primera vez. Si creía que el hecho que todos la felicitaran por la boda había sido poco agradable, es porque no preveía que tras bailar la primera tonada con su esposo todos empezarían a bailar con ella, aunque no era difícil seguir el ritmo, pues todas las canciones eran lentas, era un poco tedioso fingir que le interesaba lo que le contaba el que estuviera bailando con ella.

Se acercaba la noche y estaba agotada, pero eso no impidió que un ligero brillo escapara de sus ojos al ver que Neji finalmente pedía un turno para bailar con ella. Su cansancio se esfumó y mientras giraba en sus brazos sentía que flotaba, su imaginación volaba… soñando que la celebración era porque se había convertido en la señora Hyüga como siempre deseó.

- Deberías sonreír o al menos intentar lucir feliz - hablo él rompiendo el encanto.

- No veo el motivo para hacerlo - le contestó bajando su mirada, se sentía incapaz de encarar a Neji sin romper a llorar

- Es tu deber, al menos deberías cumplir bien tu misión - sus pies se detuvieron momentáneamente mientras un sentimiento de odio la recorría de arriba abajo mientras su sensación de querer llorar aumentaba, él siempre la menospreciaba - NO TE ATREVAS A LLORAR - le susurró de modo cortante mientras empezaba a girar nuevamente con la melodía - No es apropiado.

-Ven, tenemos que retirarnos - dijo una voz a su espalda al tiempo que una mano se apoyaba en su hombro haciendo que dejara de bailar, sintió como su sangre se helaba. La mano de Neji apretó con más fuerza su cintura.

-Cla... claro, vámonos - habló tan pronto logró encontrar su voz nuevamente, intento apartarse de Neji, pero la mano en su cintura se lo impedía

-Muchas gracias por asistir, pero mi esposa y yo estamos cansados y deseamos poder estar a solas

-Por supuesto - dijo Neji en un murmullo - les deseo muchos éxitos juntos - y tras decir eso desapareció.

Él empezó a caminar hacia la salida del salón mientras ella caminaba sumisa tras él, siguiéndolo por los infinitos corredores de la mansión, pasaron en frente de un sinfín de puertas, deteniéndose finalmente frente a unas que eran más grandes y elaboradas que las demás.

La habitación era gigantesca, y estaba dividida en dos casi podía asegurar que su antiguo apartamento cabía allí e incluso sobraría espacio, en la entrada había una sala con tres muebles rodeando una mesita de té, y al frente de la mesa había una hermosa chimenea. A un lado se veían otras puertas tras las cuales se veía un precioso tocador todo hacia juego en tono vino tinto. Lentamente empezó a soltar su peinado, el peinado había sido sumamente incomodo y ya era hora de librarse de él. Camino hacia el tocador y sobre éste depositó todas las hebillas que iba retirando. Tal vez era porque la sangre volvía a circular por su cabeza o simplemente porque el reflejo del espejo mostraba exactamente aquello que había pretendido ignorar, detrás de ella estaba una gigantesca cama que ocupaba una buena parte de la habitación..

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Si están de casualidad esperando la continuación de mi otra historia me harían un gran favor si pasan por mi perfil y contestan la pequeña encuesta n_n

No sé que tanto tarde en actualizar, empecé a trabajar y eso come casi que la misma cantidad de tiempo que me consumió antes la universidad, así que mis vacaciones terminaron...

Tomates, sugerencias y/o comentarios pueden dejarlos en un review...

.

.

"Grítale al cielo que no quieres ser sólo uno más"

.

Att. Sally Kusajishi


	2. Decisión

Excusas al final, mientras tanto disfruten la lectura.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así el NejiTen ya sería oficial

PD1: Lo que está en cursiva es una mezcla de flashback y pensamientos o reproches de su interior.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Allí, en la salida de la aldea mientras esperaba que le dieran la orden para poder marcharse dedicó unos segundos a pensar en la situación.

_Él supo de la misión, entendió perfectamente que era la única persona capaz de afectar el resultado, supo que una sola palabra suya podía salvar o hundir a Tenten, supo que era su decisión y escogió._

_El destino de todo shinobi es cumplir las misiones que le son asignadas sin importar lo que puedan implicar, él siempre lo supo y lo asumió, pero también era consciente que para ella no era tan sencillo y por eso la había forzado a aceptar la realidad_

_Y por supuesto su conciencia le reprochaba_

_Pero siempre se contestaba a sí mismo que había sido lo mejor._

La Hokage apareció junto a él y le dio una excusa tonta para no poder asistir, pero él podía leer en su mirada que la culpabilidad era el verdadero motivo para no poder asistir, Gai y Lee estaban convenientemente en una misión así que tampoco podían ir, y casi que uno a uno nombro a los ninjas de la aldea y sus motivos para no ir dejando en claro de paso que él iba a ser el único representante de la aldea en el lugar.

- Debes irte ahora o se te hará tarde – ordenó la Hokage y se fue sin decir nada más.

Y así ahora le tocaba ir solo a la aldea del rayo para presenciar la boda de Tenten, no podía asegurarlo pero una parte de él sentía que la Hokage lo enviaba sólo para ver si por cosas de la vida lograba detener la boda. La Hokage era otra sentimental que prefería poner la felicidad de un shinobi antes que la seguridad de la aldea. Nuevamente se permitió sumergirse en sus pensamientos mientras saltaba de rama en rama.

_Recordaba con claridad que desde el preciso instante en que ella aceptó la misión él quiso retractarse, pero era un Hyüga y su orgullo era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa; además como fiel creyente en el destino estaba seguro que en el de ella estaba escrito que eso debía ser así. _

Luego de mucho saltar finalmente llegó a la aldea y sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la mansión donde se efectuaría la boda, aunque era un poco temprano ya estaba empezando a llenarse el lugar así que tomó su lugar en medio de la multitud y se limitó a esperar. La paciencia no era parte de sus cualidades y tener que estar rodeado de tanta gente era verdaderamente molesto.

Por un instante la espera valió la pena, allí estaba ella caminando hacia el altar. Todos a su alrededor murmuraban que era hermosa y él les daba la razón pero sólo en una parte, Tenten era hermosa sí pero no en ese momento.

Su mirada siempre viva y su cara usualmente sonriente no estaban allí, en lugar de eso estaba una mirada completamente vacía dejando ver que en su interior estaba muerta y su cara era un intento de máscara que no dejaba ver lo que realmente pensaba ella; además que él la había visto al natural, y era muchisimo más hermosa que con ese peinado elaborado y el maquillaje sobrecargado. Sus ojos se encontraron y él intento transmitirle lo que pensaba, quería que ella recapacitara y diera media vuelta regresando a la aldea sin importar si desataba una guerra, tan sólo quería que regresara, no podía apartar sus ojos de los de ella, pero ella si fue capaz de romper el contacto visual dejando ver un ligero atisbo de ira mientras lo hacía.

La velocidad con que caminaba hacia su destino aumento un poco y un momento después estaba frente a frente con su esposo, bueno, se adelantó un poco a los hechos, su futuro esposo, pero eso no importaba una vez firmado el papel no hubo vuelta atrás. No fue sólo la máscara de ella la que se resquebrajó con el beso, él no pudo evitar apartar la mirada y apretar sus manos el escaso segundo que duro ese contacto.

Después de eso todo el mundo se dirigió hacia un gran salón donde estaba la comida y por supuesto, la pista de baile. No pudo evitar quedarse rezagado y dirigirse hacia un balcón, definitivamente había tenido suficiente contacto con la gente por un día. Ocasionalmente vigiló todo con su byakugan, sólo para asegurarse que todo siguiera en orden y justamente por hacer eso fue que noto que el salón empezaba a vaciarse pues algunos invitados empezaban a marcharse ya. Y nuevamente fue traicionado por su cuerpo, sus pies se dirigieron autómatas hacia el salón, más exactamente hacia el lugar donde ella bailaba mecánicamente con alguien.

Una chispa de alegría alcanzo a atravesar la máscara de ella cuando él solicitó ser el siguiente para bailar, también sintió como una mirada se clavaba en su espalda desde el preciso instante en que empezó oficialmente a bailar con ella.

- Deberías sonreír o al menos intentar lucir feliz - habló finalmente. Era más fácil hablarle así que decirle lo que realmente pensaba.

- No veo el motivo para hacerlo - le contestó escondiendo su mirada

- Es tu deber, al menos deberías cumplir bien tu misión – ella se detuvo y él pudo sentir ligeramente la tensión y los espasmos que le indicaban el motivo- NO TE ATREVAS A LLORAR - le susurró de modo cortante mientras empezaba a girar nuevamente con la melodía para evitar llamar la atención - No es apropiado.

-Ven, tenemos que retirarnos - dijo una voz frente a él mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro de ella indicándole que se detuviera. Sintió como ella se congelaba y su mano automáticamente apretó con más fuerza la cintura de ella.

-Cla... claro, vámonos - habló tartamudeando intentando separarse pero su mano se rehusaba a soltarla

-Muchas gracias por asistir, pero mi esposa y yo estamos cansados y deseamos poder estar a solas – le habló mirándolo con cierta ¿rivalidad?

-Por supuesto – contesto en un murmullo soltándola - les deseo muchos éxitos juntos - y tras decir eso desapareció.

_No me gusta_ eso era todo lo que podía decir para describir al esposo de Tenten, había algo en él que no le inspiraba la más mínima confianza pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. Aunque tenía autorización para quedarse en la aldea y descansar esa noche decidió no hacerlo, necesitaba irse, alejarse rápidamente de allí; así que sin pensarlo mucho emprendió camino para volver a Konoha.

Y una vez de vuelta en la aldea no tuvo el tiempo como deseo de sumergirse en su casa a solas en sus pensamientos, de martirizarse solo por estar solo pues la Hokage lo bombardeo con misiones que escasamente le daban tiempo libre.

Así transcurrieron tres semanas, tal vez un poco más hasta que finalmente lo dejaron en paz. No hubo motivo, tan sólo le dijeron que no habían más misiones y que tenía "vacaciones" y él completamente harto de las miradas compasivas de todos decidió hacer lo que todos creyeron que haría desde un principio, volver a la aldea del rayo.

Al llegar se subió a un tejado y encendió su byakugan para vigilar.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tomates, sugerencias y/o comentarios pueden dejarlos en un review...

.

.

Bueno, prometí actualizar hace un buen rato pero tuve una mezcla de problemas: con mi ahora exnovio, con mi familia por la universidad y técnicos pues murió mi laptop y el cap estaba en ella (tocó esperar a que la repararan para recuperarlo)

En serio que lo siento muchisimo, no fue mi intención tardar tanto pero ya ven como es la vida... por lo menos pude traer el cap como regalo de navidad n.n

Espero no tardar tanto con el próximo que de una vez anunció, será un flashback... tendrán que esperar un poco para saber el desenlace de la noche de bodas =P

Att. Sally Kusajishi

PD2: Ariasujm ¡conectate a msn! en serio que me hace falta un buen regaño de tu parte

PD3: Perdón si el cap les parece corto, pero no vi nada más para agregarle...


	3. La misión

Comentarios al final

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así el NejiTen ya sería oficial

Les recuerdo que esto es un flashback

Disfruten

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Aquella mañana era sólo una más desde que Neji se había ido de misión, realmente odiaba que lo enviaran a misiones tan largas, aunque ella había tenido misiones también que la ayudaban a mantenerse entretenida y que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

Un ave sobrevoló su ventana, dándole a entender que la Hokage la solicitaba en su oficina de inmediato, así que sin demora salió hacia allá.

- Tenten, te mande a llamar por un asunto muy importante – fue casi el saludo de la Hokage al entrar ella a la oficina

- Escucho atentamente Tsunade-sama – contestó sin ocultar la sorpresa que le ocasiono ese saludo

- Nos ha llegado una misión de vital importancia y tras mucho analizarlo creemos que eres la persona indicada para llevarla a cabo – una pausa mientras giraba sobre la silla para ver por la ventana y empezar a hablar como si estuviera sola – es una misión delicada, por eso considero apropiado que la leas y decidas si quieres o no aceptarla, si decides no aceptarla… bueno, supongo que ya se me ocurrirá algo en caso que no la aceptes… y si la aceptas, bueno… sería tu última misión - esas palabras le helaron la sangre mientras veía como la Hokage se ponía en pie, le entregaba el pergamino y después de eso la abrazaba de un modo casi maternal – Lee atentamente la misión y comunícanos tu decisión, tienes una semana para hacerlo.

Ella asintió y salió casi automáticamente de la oficina completamente desconcertada mientras sentía que el pergamino en su mano empezaba a pesar más y más. Una vez en la comodidad de su casa tomó el pergamino y lo abrió, abriendo los ojos sorprendida ante cada palabra.

* * *

_Misión tipo: _**S**

_Para ser realizada por: Kunoichi entre 19 – 23 años_

_Se solicita una kunoichi (de preferencia jounin) soltera que se encuentre entre las edades señaladas, para convertirse en la esposa del hijo del Gran Señor Feudal del Oriente Yoshida Toshio, se espera que además dicha boda sea una firma de un tratado de paz entre la aldea de la Hoja y la aldea del Rayo._

_Si no dan respuesta a la misión o la rechazan se tomará como un llamado a la no-alianza entre las aldeas, en otras palabras un llamado a romper las relaciones entre ellas y una posible guerra_

_=Si la kunoichi está en una relación amorosa probada no podrá ser obligada a cumplir está misión=_

_Esperamos una pronta respuesta a nuestra solicitud._

_Raikage_

* * *

Quedó estática en la silla (agradeció estar sentada) mientras sus ojos repasaban las líneas una y otra vez _sería tu última misión_ ahora esas palabras tenían sentido, repaso mentalmente a todas aquellas que cumplieran el requisito de edad y rango y observó con horror que con excepción de ella todas estaban en alguna feliz y _tal vez demasiado _romántica relación, todas excepto ella. Lo suyo con Neji siempre había sido un secreto (aunque muchos especularan) pero al no ser algo oficial la ponía a ella como la única candidata disponible para la misión y eso le dolió.

Dejó el pergamino en la mesa y se dispuso a salir a tomar aire fresco, estuvo fuera toda la tarde y cuando la noche estaba empezando regresó, no alcanzó a cerrar la puerta cuando sintió a su espalda a la única persona que quería ver

- ¡Neji! – saludó lanzándose en sus brazos y olvidando completamente lo que la tenía tan mal.

- Es bueno estar de regreso – contestó él, ese era su saludo siempre que regresaba de una misión.

Lentamente fueron adentrándose nuevamente en la casa, cerrando la puerta para que nadie se diera cuenta que él estaba allí. Era sorprendente que él siempre entrará y saliera por la puerta principal y nadie nunca se diera cuenta. Y una vez él estuvo seguro que nadie vería lo que pasaba la besó, siempre con esa fiereza con ese fuego que no puede ser apagado e igual que siempre dejo que ese fuego la consumiera siendo siempre consciente que ella ardía con él.

Cuando despertó hubo un ligero cambio en lo que era usualmente la rutina cuando él regresaba, pues despertó sola, él no estaba ni en la cama ni en la casa. Sin darle mayor importancia a eso y suponiendo que algo habría surgido se preparó para ir a entrenar, al entrar a la cocina a desayunar no notó que el pergamino no estaba en la posición en la que lo había dejado, tan sólo se percató que nuevamente había un ave en su ventana avisándole que debía ir a la oficina de la Hokage y sin saber el porqué se sintió esperanzada.

-Hola Tenten – la saludó Shizune antes de entrar a la oficina

- Buenos días Hokage-sama, Neji – saludó ocultando su sorpresa de verlo allí

- Muy bien, el motivo de citarlos a los dos aquí es muy sencillo – empezó Tsunade completamente seria – quiero que me contesten con sinceridad y sin rodeos – hizo una pausa mientras los miraba fijamente - ¿Ustedes dos son pareja?

Tenten intento ocultar la sorpresa mientras sentía como se dilataban sus pupilas ¿a qué venía esa pregunta? _Si la kunoichi está en una relación amorosa probada no podrá ser obligada a cumplir está misión _¿era eso? Observó a la Hokage y casi pudo jurar que con la mirada le decía que sí, que ese era el motivo de esa pregunta, no se atrevía a mirar a Neji

- ¿Y bien? No tengo todo el día

Tenten agachó su mirada sin saber que contestar, rogando que Neji contestara y la salvara de ese infierno

- No – habló finalmente Neji con voz fuerte y firme, mientras ella se sentía morir en ese mismo lugar, tan sólo pudo ocultar su mirada intentando que nadie notara que estaba a punto de romper a llorar – Nosotros solo somos compañeros de equipo Tsunade-sama

- ¿Tenten? – preguntó nuevamente Tsunade

- N…Ne…- _contrólate Tenten –_ Neji ha dicho la verdad, solo somos compañeros de equipo – eso lo dijo casi en una línea, lo que le alcanzó la respiración para que no notaran del todo su tono lloroso

- Muy bien, pueden retirarse – habló la Hokage con voz decepcionada – Una semana Tenten

Ella asintió mientras salía de la oficina casi corriendo, sin pensarlo se dirigió a un campo de entrenamiento y empezó a descargar toda su ira y frustración contra el pobre pedazo de madera que allí se encontraba, unos segundos después parecía un alfiletero, una presencia en el lugar la hizo girarse y arrojar con todas sus fuerzas la kunai que tenía en sus manos.

- ¿POR QUÉ? – le gritó furiosa

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó él con suma calma – ¿De qué hablas Tenten?

- ¿Por qué lo negaste? – las lagrimas bañaron su rostro mientras ella caía de rodillas

- Tendrás que explicarte un poco mejor Tenten ¿exactamente que negué? – su voz tan calmada tan sólo servía para enervarla aún más

-Lo…Lo de… Lo de nosotros ¿Por qué negaste que somos pareja? – las lágrimas se rehusaban a desaparecer

- ¿Somos pareja? – contestó él como si se sorprendiera de esas palabras

Esa pregunta tan sólo desencadeno más lágrimas y mucha ira

- ¿Entonces que somos Neji?

Él abrió los ojos levemente confundido y abrió la boca para contestar pero ningún sonido salió, su única respuesta fue desviar la mirada

- Si lo hubieras admitido – dijo ella con una sonrisa amarga – me habrías salvado

- Salvado de qué Tenten ¿de ir a una guerra? – ella abrió los ojos sorprendida

- ¡Lo sabías! – lo acusó poniéndose de pie

- Dejaste el pergamino encima de la mesa, me gano la curiosidad

- ¡Y aún así no me salvaste! Sabias perfectamente que si admitías lo nuestro me salvarías de esa misión.

- Eres una shinobi patética ¿lo sabías? Uno real no depende de otros para que lo salven y mucho menos deja su trabajo y la paz de una aldea de lado por situaciones sentimentales

- ¡Soy una buena shinobi! Soy profesional, pero no he dejado de ser una persona y como tal tengo sentimientos

- Y tus sentimientos condenaran a toda la aldea, es demasiado egoísta.

- ¿Y no es egoísta condenarme a mí?

- Solo es una vida, una vida a cambio de cientos, la verdad es bastante justo

- Solo una vida ¿Eso soy? – mientras hablaba avanzó hasta quedar al frente de él y sin dudarlo le dio una cachetada – eres un maldito insensible Neji

- Y tú una irresponsable que no se merece el titulo de ninja, tal vez serías más útil como una tonta ama de casa – otra cachetada fue su respuesta inmediata

- Maldito seas Neji – no supo que más decir, odiaba realmente que él la menospreciara tanto – entonces según tú debo casarme con un desconocido y fingir que seré feliz para siempre ¿me equivoco?

- Puedes fingir eso o quedarte en la aldea y en un tiempo si logras sobrevivir a la guerra que causaras tendrás que consolar a tus amigas por la pérdida de sus seres queridos

- Es injusto poner toda esa carga en mí – musitó casi rindiéndose

- Repítelo cuanto quieras, pero no dejaras de ser una cobarde que se hace llamar ninja sin merecerlo

Y sin más se marcho de allí dejándola sola, lentamente recogió todas sus armas y se dirigió a su casa, allí tomó una ducha para ocultar cualquier rastro de tristeza se vistió y se dirigió a la oficina de la hokage

- Disculpe Hokage-sama – saludó tímidamente al entrar

- Adelante Tenten

- Solo quería darle mi respuesta a la misión – hizo una pausa para tomar aire mientras Tsunade la miraba expectante – acepto – dijo lentamente dejando el pergamino sobre el escritorio de Tsunade

Sin más se retiró de la oficina, dejando atónita a la Hokage

Lo haría, se demostraría a sí misma y a todos que era una excelente kunoichi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Esta vez les traigo el cap como regalo de año nuevo y de paso para disculparme porque el próximo cap puede que tarde un poco así que no sean muy impacientes ni me odien desde ya.

.

Tomates, sugerencias y/o comentarios pueden dejarlos en un review...

.

Ojala les haya gustado, espero Neji no este OoC...

¿Se enojan mucho si no incluyo lemon? es que en serio que ando de ánimos cero para escribirlo

.

.

"Grítale al cielo que no quieres ser sólo uno más"

.

Att. Sally Kusajishi.

.

PD: Si ven alguna frase incompleta avísenme para arreglarlo (a veces me hablan y se me olvida lo que estaba escribiendo y queda a medias)

PD2: ya arregle la frase incompleta del cap anterior


	4. Cumplimiento

Ok, no tardo tanto como pensé (año nuevo, vida nueva) ando inspirada...

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así el NejiTen ya sería oficial

.

Disfruten

.

.

.

* * *

La habitación era gigantesca, y estaba dividida en dos casi podía asegurar que su antiguo apartamento cabía allí e incluso sobraría espacio, en la entrada había una sala con tres muebles rodeando una mesita de té, y al frente de la mesa había una hermosa chimenea. A un lado se veían otras puertas tras las cuales se veía un precioso tocador todo hacia juego en tono vino tinto. Lentamente empezó a soltar su peinado, el peinado había sido sumamente incomodo y ya era hora de librarse de él. Camino hacia el tocador y sobre éste depositó todas las hebillas que iba retirando. Tal vez era porque la sangre volvía a circular por su cabeza o simplemente porque el reflejo del espejo mostraba exactamente aquello que había pretendido ignorar, detrás de ella estaba una gigantesca cama que ocupaba una buena parte de la habitación.

Estaba congelada frente a la imagen que le mostraba el espejo, al punto que no sintió a su esposo dirigirse hacia ella

- Te ves asustada – ella abrió los ojos sorprendida – no deberías estarlo – lentamente se alejó y se dirigió a la cama, haciéndole señas para que se sentara junto a él, mecánicamente ella obedeció quedando de pie frente a él, incapaz de hacer algo más – tranquilízate – habló él con voz calma – no te hare nada

No podía evitar que ahora sí cada musculo de su cuerpo se preparara para correr

- Sé todo sobre ti, Tenten – ella lo miró asustada y él nuevamente le indico que se sentara, ella obedeció

- ¿A que se refiere Toshio-sama? – murmuro ella

- Sé que no quieres estar aquí, que naciste y creciste en la aldea de la hoja pero tu familia es china y por lo tanto antes no tenias apellido, que asististe a la academia y que el sensei de tu equipo es Gai y que tus compañeros de equipo son Lee y… Neji – dijo ese nombre con un raro tono – que tienes 22 años, que no tienes la más remota idea de mi edad y por supuesto, que no eres virgen – ella desvió la mirada intentando ocultar que estaba sorprendida y a la vez apenada – Te mande a investigar, es natural que quisiera saber más sobre mi esposa

- Disculpe Toshio-sama, no sé que decir – él empezó a reír – no se nada acerca suyo

- No te preocupes, te prometo que tendremos tiempo para cambiar eso – tras decir eso se puso en pie y empezó a alejarse – por cierto, también sé el motivo por el que estas asustada y debería aclararte que no debes preocuparte, no te forzaré a tener relaciones pues aunque no lo creas no eres la única que fue forzada a esto y que tuvo un día extenuante; pero si debo decirte que tarde o temprano las tendremos – la observó de reojo y ella asintió levemente – ahora es tiempo de dormir.

Y sin más se retiro al baño dejándola sola para terminar de deshacer su peinado y quitarse el ostentoso kimono, mientras recordaba los consejos más importantes de sus clases de "etiqueta" antes de la boda

_-Siempre decirle Toshio-sama -Hacer absolutamente todo lo que él le pidiera sin objeción -Siempre estar sonriente -ser la "perfecta esposa feliz" -Nunca levantar la voz -Nunca hacer reclamos_

_Y en lo que más hicieron énfasis para que le quedara perfectamente claro fue lo relacionado al sexo_

_-Sin importar el lugar, la hora o su ánimo ella debía mostrarse siempre dispuesta_

Sonrió ante ese recuerdo evitando reírse para no tener que dar explicaciones, se dirigió a la cama en el pijama designada para la ocasión y notó los ojos de su esposo clavados en ella.

- Tienes una linda sonrisa – hablo él desde el otro lado de la cama – espero verla más seguido – después de decir eso se metió en la cama y le dio la espalda, ella lo imitó y se acostó en su lado de la gigantesca cama y se dispuso a dormir – por cierto - murmuró él como si hablara consigo mismo – eres hermosa

A pesar de no sentir nada por él no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Al día siguiente empezó la que seria su rutina como la esposa del hijo del feudal.

Levantarse, bañarse, ponerse un kimono no tan elaborado como el de su boda pero si bastante pesado (no le permitieron volver a sus ropas y peinado usuales) el cabello simplemente lo sostenía a los lados con un par de hebillas haciendo que cayera suelto y en ondas por su espalda, al estar lista se dirigía junto a su esposo al comedor para desayunar junto al feudal y uno que otro personaje importante de la aldea.

Tras eso tenia un ligero tiempo libre en el que la llevaban a la biblioteca para que se entretuviera con el sinfín de libros sobre la historia de la aldea del rayo (además por la posición que había adquirido debía conocer a la perfección dicha historia). Después era hora de almuerzo así que nuevamente iba al comedor, tras eso algunos días tenia que tomar el té con otras esposas importantes o acompañar a su esposo en un recorrido por la aldea, nuevamente tiempo libre que podía usar como ella quisiera (y como no sabia que más hacer iba de nuevo a la biblioteca) y finalmente la cena.

.

.

.

.

18 días habían pasado desde la boda y aunque su vida no era el infierno que imaginó no podía decir que estuviera feliz.

No podía evitarlo, sin saber el motivo una parte de ella se sentía vacía. Aunque tal vez si pudiera explicarlo, la noche de bodas su esposo le prometió que se conocerían mejor, pero la verdad es que él escasamente le dirigía la palabra y las pocas ocasiones en que lo hacia era cuando estaban en público además de uno que otro beso en la mejilla y tomarla de la mano o abrazarla por la cintura, pero esto era obviamente solo para aparentar frente a todos. Ella quería algo más, empezaba a necesitar sentirse querida, necesitaba atención.

Era curioso pensar que muchas otras victimas de matrimonios forzados eran felices al no tener que compartir tiempo con la pareja asignada, pero ella era diferente. Comparaba con tristeza la "publicidad" de sus relaciones; con Neji aunque nadie nunca lo supo ella fue muy feliz en cambio con Toshio todos lo sabían pero ella se sentía miserable. Aunque intentaba mantenerse entretenida no podía evitar que Neji se inmiscuyera en sus pensamientos día tras día.

Esa noche se sentía un poco más irritable de lo habitual, estaban en una celebración de gala y las bandejas con licor pasaban de lado a lado, ella aprovechaba cada que una pasaba por el frente para tomarse una, y no tenia ni idea de cuantas llevaba pero lo que si sabia es que el alcohol empezaba a acumularse y hacerle efecto.

- ¡Toshio, viejo amigo! – saludó alguien apretando la mano de él – y esta es tu hermosa esposa – la miró de arriba abajo sin disimular ni un poco las áreas en las que detenía su mirada - ¡Vaya! Te sacaste la lotería

- Así es – contesto él riendo con su amigo mientras ella intentaba mantener la sonrisa y no dejar traslucir la ira por sus ojos, así era él, un mar de orgullo por la belleza de ella pero a solas no le dirigía la palabra.

- Brindemos por su matrimonio perfecto – argumentó mientras les entregaba una copa a ellos para que brindaran, ella bebió la suya de un sorbo.

Aprovechó que la atención no estaba sobre ella y empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida, pero no contó con que Toshio la sostenía de la mano y en lugar de soltarla empezó a caminar con ella, otra bandeja con licor pasó por su lado y aprovecho para tomar otra antes de salir del recinto

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó él molesto tan pronto estuvieron afuera, ella ocultó su rostro mientras una lagrima se le escapaba - ¿Qué te ocurre? – su tono ahora era preocupado.

- Estoy cansada – contesto ella limpiando la traicionera lagrima

- ¿Quieres irte?

- No de la reunión, no es eso lo que me tiene cansada – dijo eso como si fuera obvio – Estoy cansada de fingir

- ¿Fingir? – sonaba atónito

- ¡Sí! Fingir – su tono de voz se elevo más de lo permitido – fingir que somos un matrimonio perfecto cuando ni siquiera hablamos, cuando ni siquiera… ni… cuando ni siquiera nos hemos dado un beso real

- Estas tomada Tenten – concluyó él para darle la espalda – entraré a avisar que nos retiraremos y hablaremos de esto en la mañana

Cuando él dio el primer paso de vuelta al recinto ella lo tomó de la ropa atrayéndolo hacia ella y chocando sus labios.

La respuesta fue automática y la desconcertó un poco, pues él correspondió el beso y con una intensidad que no se esperaba, tal vez fuera el licor en sus venas o simplemente no hubiera motivo, pero ella puso sus manos alrededor del cuello para acercarlo más y darle la profundidad que buscaba. Él puso las manos en la cintura haciendo que diera un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con una pared en su espalda, el frío contacto hizo que ella abriera su boca para dejar escapar un ligero quejido cosa que él aprovecho para introducir su lengua.

Su mente le jugó una mala (o tal vez buena) pasada, pues de repente los labios que sentía no eran los de su esposo, eran los de Neji, era Neji quien intentaba devorarla con ese beso, quien lentamente estaba soltándole el obi para poder inmiscuirse entre su kimono, quien ahora le acariciaba la espalda.

Sintió como la tomaba del trasero y la levantaba para que ella enredara sus piernas en su cadera y así empezaba un delicioso roce de intimidades, necesitaba respirar así que rompió el beso pero ahora él atacaba su cuello, ella tan sólo jugaba enterrando sus dedos en su cabello e intentando mantener sus gemidos silenciosos. Soltó su cabello para empezar a soltar el traje de él cuando la puerta se abrió dejándolos a ellos dos congelados

- L…L…Lo…Lo siento – se excusó rápidamente completamente rojo – Lo siento mucho – les dio la espalda para volver a entrar

- Espera – ordenó Toshio mientras la soltaba permitiéndole ponerse en pie e intentar rehacer su traje, aunque no se alejó de ella pues era obvio que tenia cierto problema en su entrepierna que debía ocultar – Espera – hablo ahora con voz calma – Es nuestra culpa, debimos irnos a otro lugar… ahora te solicito por favor que olvides lo que viste y que cuando vuelvas a entrar nos excuses con los otros invitados.

- No hay problema Toshio – contestó con una sonrisa mientras intentaba verla a ella que inútilmente intentaba esconderse – tengan buena noche – esa frase la dijo entre risas mientras se marchaba

Ella estaba claramente confundida ¿Todo eso fue ocasionado por un simple choque de labios? Además su mente estaba difusa intentando aclarar exactamente con quien estuvo a punto de tener relaciones en medio del pasillo ¿Neji o Toshio? E intentaba determinar que decisión tomaría él ahora, seguiría o intentaría retractarse por lo ocurrido. Sin decir nada él empezó a caminar hacia la habitación y ella empezó a seguirlo, cuando estuvieron frente a la habitación él abrió las puertas para dejarla entrar.

Ella entró y se giró para poder hablar con él, pero tan pronto la puerta fue cerrada él atacó sus labios.

Su mente empezó a divagar de nuevo entre Toshio y Neji, pero cuando correspondió el beso supo exactamente porque lo hacia, no lo hacia porque quisiera creer que era Neji sino por lo opuesto, porque NO era Neji.

Y por eso, porque tal vez quería sentir que ya no era propiedad de Neji, porque tal vez quería sentir que alguien más podía amarla o simplemente porque era muy tarde para retractarse, iba terminar lo que había comenzado antes.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tomates, sugerencias y/o comentarios pueden dejarlos en un review...

.

.

Espero Tenten no este OoC (y si lo está, entiendan las circunstancias y el alcohol en sus venas)

Supongo que al hacer lime Toshio/Tenten estoy casi que en la obligación de hacer una escena Neji/Tenten de por lo menos la misma temperatura =P

.

.

Sensei, te haré feliz n_n ya tengo escrita la escena que quieres (seeeeeee, Neji también debe sufrir)

Ariasujm, sigo esperando que entres a msn y me patees (o al menos me regañes)…

.

¿Es que nadie lee esto?

Att. Sally Kusajishi

PD: en serio, siento que lo escribo para nada xD


	5. Error

¿Miau?

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así el NejiTen ya sería oficial

.

Disfruten

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos y la luz del exterior la hizo cerrarlos casi de inmediato, además de la lógica reacción a la luz su cabeza le empezó a doler como si la estuvieran martilleando con algo, automáticamente tomó una de las cobijas y se tapo completamente para reacomodarse en su almohada.

Y entonces fue cuando los recuerdos asaltaron su mente, _eso_ no era una almohada y el dolor de cabeza se debía a la cantidad de licor ingerida la noche anterior y los sucesos posteriores a estar tan alcoholizada, con sumo cuidado intento incorporarse para comprobar que aquello que no era una almohada era el pecho de su esposo, con movimientos sumamente lentos se asomo de entre las cobijas para toparse con el hecho que Toshio la miraba de un modo burlón, asumiendo obviamente la resaca que ella tenía. Quiso que se la tragara la tierra, pero cuando intento ocultarse en las cobijas nuevamente al moverse tan rápido origino unas nauseas incontrolables que la hicieron salir corriendo al baño, omitiendo por un momento el hecho que estaba completamente desnuda y que su cabeza no había dejado de doler ni por un segundo.

Por eso no le gustaba tomar, la resaca siempre era un infierno total, pero bueno, ya lo había hecho y no podía hacer nada, tan solo le quedaba afrontar la realidad, había tenido sexo con su marido y no sabia ahora que hacer, se incorporó lentamente intentando evitar la aparición de nuevas nauseas y tomó una de las batas que había en el lugar, después de eso se enjuago la boca, exhaló pesadamente el aire y con paso decidido salió del baño pues tarde o temprano iba a tener que afrontar la situación.

Amablemente su esposo le tendió un vaso con una bebida de extraño aspecto aclarándole que era para ayudarle a superar la resaca y sin más se levanto aclarándole que se diera prisa pues se les empezaba a hacer tarde para el desayuno. La verdad ella se quedo esperando afrontar la situación pues él no le dirigió más la palabra, o bueno si lo hizo mientras desayunaban para literalmente ordenarle que al menos comiera algo de lo que le habían servido ignorando que aunque ya no tenia dolor de cabeza las nauseas fueron sus fieles compañeras durante toda la mañana.

Y así su situación matrimonial había cambiado ligeramente, su esposo seguía igual que siempre dirigiéndole la palabra especialmente cuando estaban en público y ella fingiendo que eran un matrimonio completamente feliz, la diferencia es que llevaban 13 días siendo un matrimonio sexualmente activo. Vaya, 31 días de casada y cada día ella siempre deseaba colgarse de un árbol o hacer algo para no tener que estar en esa rutina, casi podía asegurar que incluso el sexo era una rutina, pues tan sólo la primera vez pudo asegurar que realmente lo había disfrutado y eso fue porque el alcohola la ayudo a alejarse por completo de la realidad, pero sin la presencia de éste le era un poco más difícil fingir que al menos tenia química con su marido. Lo mejor que había logrado para combatir las mortalmente aburridoras reuniones de té con las señoras importantes era crear un kage bunshin, es cierto que después igualmente se llenaba de esos recuerdos, pero al menos mientras las reuniones duraran ella podía hacer algo más.

Y lo sintió, desde el preciso segundo que él puso un pie en el tejado ella pudo identificar el chacra, podía percibir como el vigilaba, casi acechaba y se pregunto cual seria el motivo que lo llevaría a hacer eso. Pero luego lo entendió, él aún no confiaba en ella, estaba allí para asegurarse que ella no hubiera arruinado nada, casi tenia deseos de ir y gritarle que no existía ningún problema, que su matrimonio estaba perfectamente y que el único motivo para invalidarlo ya no existía, pero la verdad por algún extraño motivo no quería que él lo supiera.

Dos días más pasaron y cuando fue la hora de la reunión de té, hizo su kage bunshin y le dejó instrucciones claras, cuando la reunión terminara y estuviera seguro que nadie lo notaba debía irse a la habitación y desaparecer. Ella aprovecharía para subir al tejado y hablar con el Hyüga, a pesar de todo no podía negarse que estaba muriendo por verlo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – fue el saludo de él

- Eso debería preguntarlo yo ¿Qué haces vigilando mi vida Neji? – no pudo evitar que el enojo se notara en su mirada

- Cuido que no arruines tu misión

- Eso es un absurdo Neji, mi misión era casarme y ya lo hice, lo demás no importa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? – murmuro él peligrosamente cerca

- Que ya no hay marcha atrás – contesto ella escondiendo su mirada de los inquisitivos ojos blancos. Esos ojos siguieron clavados en ella hasta que de repente sintió una mano acariciando su mejilla

- Tienes permiso para estar en el tejado – pregunto cambiando radicalmente de tema.

- Me escabullí… nadie sabe que estoy aquí – no logró pronunciar nada más pues los labios de Neji la silenciaron con un beso tan intenso que le fue imposible no corresponderlo, se separaron por falta de aire. El murmuró algo que a ella le sonó como un "sigues siendo mía" – No – susurró ella como respuesta

- Entonces explica porque correspondiste al beso – ella nuevamente desvió su mirada

- Las cosas ya no son como antes Neji, todo ha cambiado… me guste o no ahora estoy casada

- Y acaso dirás que ahora amas a tu esposo y que es el centro de tu vida – él sonrió burlonamente ¡Se burlaba de ella! – nunca has sido buena mentirosa

- Si lo amo o no, no es el punto… el punto es que es mi marido y como tal debo respetarlo y cumplir las normas que me fueron asignadas al casarme

- Por supuesto, por eso estás en el tejado hablando conmigo y escabulléndote de una reunión ¿me equivoco?

- … - la verdad no supo que contestar, pero si supo que esa actitud de Neji siempre la sacaba de sus casillas

- Lo admitas o no, soy el único hombre en tu vida. Tú misma lo dijiste alguna vez, no serías capaz de estar con nadie más

- Te lo dije Neji, las cosas no son como antes, han cambiado… - tomo aire intentando infundirse valor para poder decir lo que iba a decir – ya no eres el único hombre Neji – la expresión de él se desfiguro por un momento

- ¿Te acostaste con él? – pregunto con un tono de voz que nunca le había escuchado antes

- ¿Qué esperabas? Por si no quedo claro, ahora soy CASADA

- ¡Te acostaste con él! – ese tono de voz lo escucho solo una vez antes y fue en medio de una misión en la que Neji estaba sumamente enojado y había amenazado a sus atacantes antes de matarlos

- Esto es increíble – rió ella amargamente – te enojas porque tuve relaciones con mi esposo – ella empezó a pasear por el tejado cuando una avalancha de recuerdos la invadió - ¡Rayos! - maldijo ella, la reunión fue corta – debo irme

Neji no reaccionaba

- Ahora que sabes que estoy cumpliendo completamente mis responsabilidades como esposa puedes marcharte… nada arruinara mi "misión" – y por primera vez en la historia de ellos dos fue ella quien tuvo la ultima palabra. Bajo del tejado y sin ser vista por nadie se dirigió a la habitación al punto donde su kage bunshin se había desvanecido. Tomó un libro y fingió leerlo el resto de la tarde mientras se permitía sumergirse en sus recuerdos de su vida en Konoha.

Debía sentirse feliz, victoriosa, había ganado una discusión contra el Hyüga, pero por dentro tan solo se reprochaba el haber subido al techo y hablado con él, era curioso pensar que en los días que llevaba él en el tejado no hubiera descubierto lo que ella le había confesado. La puerta sonó anunciándole que era hora de la cena y sin hacerse esperar se dirigió al comedor, fue un poco más difícil que de costumbre pretender que prestaba atención a la insulsa conversación que mantenían los demás y cuando estuvo a solas con su esposo también le fue difícil pretender que pensaba en él mientras este la desvestía.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tomates, sugerencias y/o comentarios pueden dejarlos en un review...

.

Bueno, ya comprobé que sí leen mis comentarios... xD

.

Ok, prometí al menos un lime NejiTen pero..._ (inserte aquí una excusa creíble)_

.

¿Qué les parece si nuestro _matrimonio perfecto_ visita Konoha?

.

"Si tienes un ideal un principio defiéndelo y aferrate a él"

.

Att. Sally Kusajishi

.

PD: Por favor les pido a todas que nunca en la vida me vuelvan a dejar salir a tomar, no negaré que la pase bien pero en serio que la resaca es lo peor de la vida...


	6. Despedida

Excusas al final, mientras tanto disfruten la lectura.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así el NejiTen ya sería oficial

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Daba la impresión que el tiempo se había detenido, o que el segundero estaba en huelga y se rehusaba a avanzar, escasos dos días habían pasado desde el día que vio a Neji en el tejado pero los sentía como si hubieran sido meses. Intento no pensar en él, distraer su mente con cualquier otra cosa pero sentía que lo veía en cada lugar al que entraba, en cada pasillo por el que pasaba, en cada recodo por el que giraba, se estaba volviendo completamente loca y para completar su día tenia una reunión con las grandes señoras para tomar el té. Su paciencia se agotaría donde pusiera un pie en esa sala así que sin dudarlo creo el kage bunshin que la reemplazaría y se escabullo al tejado.

Tontamente esperaba no encontrarlo y así mismo esperaba encontrarlo. Era claro para ella que él aun no se había ido pues su chacra lo delataba tan solo rogaba a todos los posibles dioses existentes que él no se hubiera atrevido a encender el byakugan en las noches y comprobar lo que ella casi le había escupido antes.

Él estaba allí, con la mirada perdida en la nada y con un aura que indicaba que no quería ser interrumpido. Se acercó y se paró junto a él sin saber que hacer, debía pedirle que se retirara y la dejara seguir con su vida en paz pero era completamente incapaz de hacerlo, simplemente permitió que el silencio se interpusiera entre ambos.

- Quise retractarme – murmuró él, ella tan solo lo observo esperando que siguiera hablando - cuando aceptaste la misión quise confesarle a la Hokage nuestra relación…

- Es un poco tarde para que me digas eso Neji

- Lo sé, pero tenía que decírtelo… no quise discutir contigo en el bosque ese día, quería explicarte las razones para haberle negado nuestra relación a la Hokage pero al ver que actuabas como una niña pequeña noté que tú no habías entendido la gravedad de la misión y simplemente te estabas dejando llevar por un capricho

- Lo que yo sentía por ti jamás fue un capricho –

- Yo no dije eso, lo que dije es que no entendiste la gravedad de la situación. La aldea no esta preparada para una guerra y mucho menos si la guerra es tan fácil de evitar, es simple lógica.

- Neji, no quiero repetir esta discusión

Él sonrió de medio lado de un modo casi burlón pero ausente, ella se pregunto el motivo de dicha sonrisa y obviamente hacia quien iba dirigida

- Yo tampoco planeo discutir nada Tenten, solo te aclaraba un punto – y dicho eso dio dos pasos lejos de ella preparándose para saltar a otro tejado

- Espera – lo detuvo ella, por un momento olvido que estaba enojada y actuó por impulso, la actitud de él le daba a entender que se marchaba del todo.

Él se quedo quieto sin decir nada mientras dejaba que su mirada divagara en la nada, el silencio se hizo presente mientras esperaban mutuamente que alguno lo rompiera pero al mismo tiempo disfrutando el estar así, en una aparente paz.

- Nunca te agradecí que me ayudaras a entrenar – habló él sin dirigirse a ella exactamente – Sabías que no estabas a mi nivel y aun así siempre me ayudaste con mis entrenamientos, nunca valore eso y simplemente me dediqué a echarte en cara que no eras lo suficientemente buena. Pero mentía, eres una excelente ninja, tu puntería incluso a mí me impresiona. – hizo una pausa para suspirar y se giro quedando frente a ella pero nuevamente dejando su mirada perdida – Cada maldito día desde que abandonaste la aldea ha sido una completa tortura para mí, Gai y Lee se quejan todo el tiempo por tu ausencia y también están las miradas acusatorias de todos, cosa que no me afecta pero lo que me afecta es saber que tienen la razón cuando dicen que por mi culpa tú ya no estás… Quise interrumpir la boda, quise raptarte mientras bailábamos, quise prometerte que arreglaría todo para que regresaras, quise tantas cosas… también quise morirme cuando me enteré de la realidad con tu marido… pero ya todo quedo atrás, por ser un maldito cobarde te perdí y tengo que aprender a vivir con eso – y allí estaba de nuevo su intento de sonrisa – ahora sólo quiero que seas feliz y que ese hombre pueda brindarte todo lo que yo no puedo…

Lo supo, cuando el pronuncio esa última frase supo que no lo volvería a ver y casi como un reflejo lo retuvo abrazándolo desde atrás y apoyando la cabeza en su espalda. Él no se rehusó a ese contacto, por el contrario le toco las manos correspondiéndole. Los minutos pasaban con ellos dos abrazados hasta que lo sintió suspirar e intentar terminar el contacto, pero lo malinterpreto pues lo que hizo fue girarse para poder abrazarla bien y que ella pudiera recostar la cabeza en su pecho

Eso era todo, no tenia nada más que decir. Sólo le quedaba retirarse y así tal vez conservar la dignidad que le quedaba. Pero no pudo hacerlo pues en el preciso instante en que dio el primer paso para alejarse ella lo abrazo desde atrás; no se giró para abrazarla mejor, simplemente se limito a poner sus manos sobre las de ella correspondiendo a dicho contacto de un modo peculiar. No podría decir cuanto tiempo paso exactamente y tampoco es que le importara el inconveniente es que se hacia tarde y debía marcharse. Separó un poco las manos de ella para girarse y decirle adiós pero al toparse con su mirada le fue inevitable abrazarla como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

No fue consciente de quien inicio el beso, pero sí fue plenamente consciente que se estaba profundizando y que no quería que terminara así nomás. Lentamente sus manos empezaron a descender desatando el haori de Neji buscando acariciarle la espalda y quitar toda la estorbosa ropa del camino. Él se resistía un poco pero tan pronto ella logro inmiscuir una mano en la parte baja de su pantalón todas sus defensas desaparecieron y la empezó a desvestir a ella. Debía admitir que le parecía completamente incorrecto lo que estaban haciendo pero le era imposible detenerse y aún más cuando era ella la que con ahínco hacia todo por hacerlo perder el control.

Estaba mal y lo sabia, pero su mente le gritaba que necesitaba una última vez con quien fue su primer y probablemente único amor. Necesitaba sentir realmente lo que era estar con alguien a quien amaba y no con alguien que solo la usaba como trofeo. Las resistencias que él intento poner fueron completamente inútiles pues ella conocía muy bien como hacerlo sucumbir.

Y fue así como en medio de un tejado donde podían ser descubiertos por la seguridad de la mansión que hicieron el amor y ninguno de los dos tenia remordimientos al respecto. Una sonrisa cómplice se dibujo en sus rostros antes que la verdad los golpeara y les dijera que ese era el adiós definitivo.

- Se muy feliz Tenten – fueron sus simples palabras de despedida antes de marcharse, dejándola sola en el tejado con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla.

Termino de acomodar sus ropas y limpiar cualquier rastro de tristeza antes de descender del lugar buscando el kage bunshin que desde hacia rato le estaba esperando en la habitación. Al llegar lo deshizo notando cada vez más desabridos los recuerdos de la reunión del té. Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera o iba a empezar a caminar por las paredes destruyendo todo a su paso solo para mantener la mente ocupada en algo. Los pasillos del lugar eran infinitos y eran un buen lugar para pasear mientras su mente divagaba un poco en un mísero intento por no pensar.

- Yoshida-sama – la llamó uno de los criados cuando ella intentaba escabullirse a uno de los jardines traseros – es hora de la cena

- Gracias – usualmente insistía en que no la llamaran pero en ese momento no tenia ánimos de protestar, tan solo se preparo mentalmente para volver a ponerse su sonrisa y ser la feliz Tenten Yoshida.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

Desde la última vez que vio a Neji habían pasado tres meses, meses en que la rutina y la monotonía la consumían deseando todo el tiempo tomar una kunai y suicidarse, pero no podía porque no tenia acceso a ninguna, su condición física era historia pasada y su felicidad también. Ya ni siquiera recurría a los kage bunshin pues tampoco tenia gran cosa para hacer mientras las absurdas ceremonias se llevaban a cabo.

Una noche mientras mataba tiempo antes de la cena escucho un par de voces discutiendo y tal vez por volver a sentir lo que era la adrenalina se acerco a la puerta a espiar. En una habitación entrecerrada se encontraban el Raikage y el Feudal quienes eran los dueños de las voces que escucho.

- ¿Cuánto falta? – pregunto el Raikage impaciente

- Pronto empezaremos, usted no se preocupe – contestó el feudal en lo que parecía un intento por calmarlo

- Aun no entiendo como nos ayudara nada de esto, es absurdo – su voz sonaba un poco más tranquila

- Tendremos a la aldea en nuestras manos, eso es todo lo que debe importar

- No debí prestarme para esto, esa pobre chica no tiene la culpa de nada

- No teníamos otra opción Raikage-sama, le recuerdo que ella es vital para la misión además que si usted no se prestaba para esto mi familia retiraría sus donaciones a la aldea… ¿Debo recordarle que la mitad de sus ingresos son de nuestra familia? – una leve pausa al tiempo que un vaso sonaba – Los dos sabemos que Konoha debe pagar todo lo que ha hecho

Sin notarlo estaba demasiado cerca de la puerta y la mirada del Raikage se posó en ella por una micro-fracción de segundo. No tuvo otra opción que huir del lugar con toda la velocidad de la que fue capaz mientras intentaba que todo lo que escucho adquiriera algún sentido. Se detuvo cuando estuvo completamente segura que nadie la seguía y que no había nadie a su alrededor.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto una voz horrorizándola por completo pues no había sentido dicha presencia

- No – contesto automáticamente girándose para encontrarse con la mirada inquisitiva de su esposo – discúlpeme Toshio-sama – agregó rápidamente mientras maldecía mentalmente

- ¿Estás segura?

- Si Toshio-sama – la sonrisa en su rostro se dibujo automáticamente

- Me alegra mucho – sin darle tiempo de nada la arrincono contra una pared para besarla apasionadamente – tengo una noticia que te alegrara mucho – murmuro contra sus labios – Vamos a ir a Konoha – Y nuevamente la volvió a besar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo una razón para sonreír de verdad.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tomates, sugerencias y/o comentarios pueden dejarlos en un review.. .

.

.

Ok ok, no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero es que se me perdió mi amado cuaderno (explicación en mi perfil) y andaba super estresada con trabajos de la universidad.

Ya sé lo que están pensando: esta loca tarda casi cuatro meses en actualizar y sólo trae esto tan cortito... además ¿dónde está el lemon NejiTen que prometió?

Bueno, sólo diré que espero no me odien mucho y que el lemon lo sigo debiendo TT-TT... En serio que hay muchos factores en mi vida que se me salen de las manos...

Sepan entender a una estresada estudiante.

Intentaré no tardar tanto con el próximo capitulo.

.

.

.

"Si tienes un ideal un principio defiéndelo y aferrate a él"

Att. Sally Kusajishi

.

PD: Los invito a pasarse por mi perfil para que se pasen por mi blog xDDD


	7. Konoha

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así el NejiTen sería oficial ..._ _  
Recuerden -.-.-.-.-. esto es un cambio de POVSiento la presentación, no logro adaptarme a la presentación del doc manager de la página.. . . . . . . ...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Ambos tenían la ropa empapada y estaban de paso mojando el mueble, pero poco o nada importaba__; ella estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él mientras se besaban profundamente, sus manos se dedicaban a acariciarla en la espalda, repasando de vez en cuando ese redondo trasero que le encantaba. Ella suspiraba y gemía mientras empezaba a quitarle la parte superior de su vestimenta, que cayó pesadamente en algún lugar de la sala, sintió un ligero escalofrío en su espalda en el momento que su piel entró en contacto con el aire frio._

_Agarrándola fuertemente de la cadera se puso de pie, ella enredo las piernas en su cintura al tiempo que empezaban a caminar con rumbo a la habitación_

Se despertó de repente lanzando un golpe a la pared que tembló momentáneamente mientras veía el reloj en la habitación; todo indicaba que había dormido poco menos de 4 horas pero sabía plenamente que no iba a ser capaz de continuar durmiendo. Se levantó y se vistió rápidamente, dirigiéndose al campo de entrenamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se preguntó si la visita a la aldea realmente era por una semana pues a juzgar por la cantidad de equipaje parecía que se iban a hospedar como un año mínimo. Recordó todos sus años como ninja, todas las misiones en las que tenía que viajar por días y que su equipaje consistía en una pequeña mochila en la que milagrosamente cabía todo lo que necesitaba. Sonrió tristemente pensando que aunque lo hubiera intentado dudaba poder irse por su cuenta a Konoha, detestaba la pérdida de su condición física más que nada.

Observó por enésima vez por la ventana del carruaje mientras ingresaban a la aldea, como si esperara que las cosas cambiaran por esta simple acción, pensó que tal vez reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos le ayudaría a seguir adelante pero se equivocó. Los extrañaba más que antes y adicional a eso ahora en un recóndito espacio de su mente se sentía culpable. Lentamente se bajaron quedando frente a la comitiva que los estaba esperando.

Era imposible deshacer lo hecho y era inútil seguir deseando retroceder el tiempo para haber rechazado la misión ¿qué tan difícil sería suicidarse? Suspiró pesadamente, definitivamente el suicidio no se encontraba dentro de sus opciones. No juzgaba a aquellos que recurrieran a él, pero simplemente se sentía incapaz de hacerlo.

_Neji _pensó ella esquivando la mirada de que le dirigía, él estaba en la comitiva que escoltaría su visita a la aldea y sin duda alguna la idea no le agradaba mucho. No sabia como comportarse, en la aldea de su esposo había aprendido a actuar de una determinada forma pues nadie nunca la conoció, pero allí frente a sus amigos y la Hokage se sentía incapaz de seguir usando la mascara que acostumbraba. Quería sonreír con sinceridad y correr abrazar a todos los allí presentes, pero debía comportarse según su rango ahora, probablemente podía dejar de decir Tsunade-sama pues ya no era su líder, pero no se sentía una igual con ella.

Su mente divagaba levemente sobre aprovechar que estaba de nuevo en la aldea para hablar con todos y convencerlos de sabotear su matrimonio, fingir que alguien la había secuestrado o algo similar para librarla de su tortura, pero así mismo sabia que no seria capaz de nada de eso y que cuando su esposo dijera que la visita finalizaba ella como un perro faldero lo seguiría para volver a su "hogar". _No puedes derrumbarte _se dijo a sí misma, levantando la mirada y encarando a los presentes. La mirada de Neji parecía decirle algo bastante similar, casi parecía que le estaba suplicando que no era el momento de derrumbarse, una promesa muda de un futuro mejor para ambos aunque les costara, pero no era el momento.

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó Toshio a su lado rompiendo el silencio – Es un placer volver a verla Tsunade, sigue usted viéndose tan joven como la recordaba

- Yoshida-sama, es un gusto volver a verle – contestó ella sonriendo – espero disfruten de su visita, he dispuesto a los mejores ninjas para su servicio – hizo un leve ademan con la mano señalando a Neji, Shikamaru y Shino – si gusta le acompañaremos hasta su vivienda para que puedan instalarse y si gustan asearse un poco antes de la cena que se preparo en celebración de su boda, espero no le moleste que me haya tomado el atrevimiento

- Ni más faltaba, de seguro Tenten apreciara poder compartir un poco de tiempo con sus antiguos amigos, ¿cierto Tenten?

- Claro Toshio-sama – dijo ella en un tono poco más alto que un susurro.

Tsunade intento no mostrarse afectada por la frialdad de la respuesta de Tenten y disimuladamente miro de reojo a Neji evaluando su reacción, él tan solo miraba fijo a la nada con una expresión indescifrable

- Por aquí – indico la Hokage empezando a caminar

Deseaba separarse del agarre posesivo que Toshio tenía sobre ella y rezagarse un poco para poder hablar con Neji o con Shino, pero el modo en que la sujetaba casi parecía una amenaza para que por nada del mundo se le ocurriera apartarse de su lado, así que resignada igualo su paso y anduvo a su lado.

Shino caminaba junto a Neji mientras Shikamaru iba adelante guiándolos, Tsunade y Toshio parloteaban sobre el comercio y los exámenes chunin que se avecinaban. Debía admitir que aquella casa solo la había visto de lejos y nunca se imaginó que ella se hospedaría allí. Aunque años atrás se habría sentido deslumbrada por el tamaño y el lujo, estaba tan acostumbrada al nivel de su actual hogar que en ese sentido ya nada la sorprendía. Lo que si la sorprendió y casi la molesto fue que su esposo no esperara a estar seguros que estaban solos para buscar algo de intimidad. "Casualmente" la besó un poco más profundo de lo debido antes que la última persona saliera del lugar, que casualmente, era Neji, pudo ver claramente cómo aunque estaba de espalda desviaba la cabeza y apretaba los puños saliendo del lugar dando un ligero portazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sí, estuvo mal hecho lo que hizo. Sabía que podían relevarlo de la misión si una queja era interpuesta con la Hokage, pero aun así no pudo evitar dar ese portazo. ¡Maleducado! Esa palabra era aplicable a ambos, a él por dar ese golpe con la puerta y a Toshio por ese "inapropiado" beso en público. Le quedaba claro que estaba marcando territorio frente a él, así como el día de la boda los interrumpió mientras bailaban. Exhaló pesadamente cuando se encontró con Shikamaru que empezaba a explicarle el plan de vigilancia para el lugar. Maldecía internamente por solicitar esa misión.

_Estaba de mal humor y era evidente, y definitivamente la Hokage dándole misiones absurdas lo sacaba de sus casillas; además tenía la sensación que algo más ocurría, ella le ocultaba algo y quería enviarlo fuera de la aldea pero no le daba la explicación. El entrenamiento fue arduo, últimamente sus sueños lo tenían trastornado y necesitaba concentrarse en algo diferente cuando vio algo raro: los encargados de remodelar y adecuar las casas de la aldea se dirigían a toda velocidad al sector reservado para las visitas importantes; entonces lo entendió, el motivo por el que Tsunade ahora lo quería fuera de la aldea, Tenten y su esposo iban a estar en Konoha. Sin siquiera pensarlo se dirigió a la torre de la Hokage_

_- Quiero estar presente en la visita del hijo del feudal y su esposa a la aldea – fueron sus palabras nada más entrar_

_-¿De qué estás hablando Neji? – La voz de Tsunade tenía un tono innegable de sorpresa_

_-Sé que ellos estarán de visita en la aldea, y yo estaré presente ese día – su voz no daba lugar a replicas_

_Finalmente la Hokage con una mirada aprehensiva accedió._

El plan de Shikamaru era sencillo, siendo los tres ninjas de elite estarían en grupos de dos vigilando el perímetro, de esa forma el tercero podría descansar para brindar seguridad 24 horas; eso mientras los visitantes estuvieran en la casa, en casos que estuvieran recorriendo la aldea inicialmente los dos los acompañarían, pero en el momento que regresaran uno de ellos se adelantaría para revisar que todo estuviera en orden en la casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche llegó más rápido de lo que hubiera querido; se encontraba ya perfectamente vestida y arreglada para la velada que les esperaba, se observó en el espejo una vez más recordando el día de su boda, pues era una extraña la que le devolvía los gestos, su cabello nuevamente en un peinado muy elaborado y el maquillaje demasiado recargado. Sonrío de la forma en que ya era usual y se dirigió a la salida donde su esposo la esperaba con aparente impaciencia.

-Te ves hermosa – fue su saludo mientras le tendía el brazo para que ella lo tomara y empezar a caminar fuera de allí

-Muchas gracias Toshio-sama – contestó ella tomando su lugar.

El camino fue largo, pero Toshio por primera vez desde que se casaron estaba haciéndole preguntas, señalaba lugares, preguntaba que eran y ella le contestaba; la aldea no había cambiado desde que ella se fue; en otros trayectos le preguntaba dónde vivía ella o en qué dirección quedaba la academia, le pedía que le contara historias de ella y demás, si obviaba el hecho que sentía a Neji vigilando los pasos que ellos daban, fue una charla amena y agradable, aunque reconocía que parecía más la conversación de una pareja que está empezando a salir, que la de un matrimonio.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. . . . . . Tomates, comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte por el abandono y demás las pueden dejar en un review. . .  
Inserte excusa creíble aquí. .  
  
  
  
  
Bueno, sé que no tengo perdón de nadie por el abandono en el que tenía esta página pero igual espero les guste la actualización. Att: Sally Kusajishi 


End file.
